Baby born
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: Relato corto sobre Ángela y Hodgins y su nuevo futuro. (Escrito antes de que en la serie Ángela se quedase embarazada)


A través de la ventana pude ver como caía la noche. El sol se iba escondiendo para dar paso a pequeñas estrellas que inundaban el cielo a medida que este se oscurecía.

Me acaricié mi gran barriga y noté como aquella criatura se movía y daba pequeñas pataditas. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, eliminando por un momento aquel nerviosismo e intranquilidad ante la tardanza de su papá.

Habían sido meses muy duros, y a la vez muy tiernos, en los que me sentí tratada como una reina. El primer trimestre no había sido fácil, las nauseas y los mareos me provocaban muy mal humor, estaba irascible, y mi rendimiento en el trabajo disminuyó. Su papá había estado cuidando de mí días tras día, me mimaba y me daba cariño. Sus palabras y sus gestos habían hecho que me sintiese muy afortunada de tenerlo junto a mí.  
Mi avanzado estado de gestación me había impedido seguir el ritmo de trabajo al que estaba acostumbrada, por lo que solo pasaba dos horas al día en el laboratorio y el resto permanecía en la casa que habíamos comprado entre los dos.

Hoy no había ido al trabajo, me encontraba cansada y no me apetecía salir de casa. Él me dijo que volvería pronto, que no estaría demasiado tiempo fuera, pero ya era demasiado tarde y aún no había vuelto.  
Me levanté del sofá, en el que estaba reclinada, con mucho cuidado ya que mi gran barriga de ocho meses y medio no me dejaba hacer movimientos bruscos.  
Casi estaba a punto de ponerme en pie cuando noté que estaba mojada. Estaba tan asustada, que no me di cuenta que él había llegado y me miraba con cara de asombro.

- Cariño, ¡estás de parto!  
- Creo que sí.  
- Vamos, debemos llegar al hospital pronto.

Con mucho cuidado, Hodgins me ayudó a caminar hacia el garaje de la casa, donde teníamos aquel descapotable rojo que mi padre nos había "regalado".  
Tras varios intentos, conseguí subir al asiento de copiloto y nos dirigimos lo más rápido posible al hospital Weverly Heights.

De camino hacia el hospital, las contracciones aumentaban en períodos de tiempos muy cortos.  
Temía no poder llegar antes de que naciese el bebé, necesitaba a mi mejor amiga a mi lado. Ella se había involucrado mucho en mi embarazo, había estado conmigo en todo momento, e incluso, mi futura maternidad había despertado en ella un gran instinto maternal que le había llevado a volverle a pedir a Booth que fuese su donante de esperma.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que Booth y Brennan habían vuelto.  
Estos, tras Booth dejar a Hannah un par de meses después de su llegada ya que no podía centrarse en otra mujer que no fuese Brennan, volvieron a recuperar su antigua relación, de una manera que a todos nos sorprendía: eran como una pareja, pero sin serlo, no se decían a dar el paso, incluso después de que Booth aceptase ser su donante de esperma, ellos seguían como "amigos".  
Daisy, por su parte, llegó de la isla sin que Sweets quisiese saber nada de ella, pero poco duró esa negativa, pues Sweets no podía olvidarse de ella, así que pronto volvieron a retomar su relación en el punto en el que la dejaron antes de que ella se fuese a Malukus. Sin embargo, hubo un capítulo muy duro en esta pareja que a todos nos afectó mucho….

La sepulturera volvió, pero no lo hizo sola, sino que con ella llegó una antigua pareja, quien resultó ser más malvado y retorcido que ella.  
Ella estaba furiosa por haber sido encarcelada, y tras su salida, volvió con ganas de acabar con todos nosotros. Esta sabía que el eslabón más fuerte, la cúspide de la pirámide, era Brennan, así que comenzó atacando la base, para que los cimientos se cayeran y todo se viniese abajo. Ella se mantuvo alejada, en un segundo plano, mientras que Ryan, su compañero, hacía el trabajo sucio.  
N sabemos aún cómo, éste contacto con Daisy, y la embaucó, haciéndole creer que era un gran admirador de su trabajo. Tanto la adulo, que ésta aceptó quedar con él para hablar de temas antropológicos. Desde ese día comenzó un calvario: Daisy desapareció. Todos sufrimos la desesperación durante días e hicimos todo cuanto pudimos, pero Ryan no tenía compasión, y cuando logramos dar con su paradero era demasiado tarde: Daisy había muerto.  
A partir de ese instante, vinieron meses muy duros, en los que ninguno volvimos a ser los mismos.  
Conseguimos reunir las pruebas suficientes para apresar a Ryan, y este destapó a su compañera, la sepulturera, causando que ésta volviese a la cárcel.  
Sweets quedó destrozado, todo su mundo se vino abajo. Sufrió una gran depresión en la que todos estuvimos a su lado.  
Yo tuve problemas en mi embarazo, debido a tantas alteraciones emocionales, y el médico me recomendó desconectar, por lo que Hodgins decidió apartarme de toda aquella situación que tanto mal me estaba haciendo e irnos de nuevo a París, como me había prometido que haríamos antes de que naciese el bebé.  
Brennan y Booth se quedaron junto con Cam para ayudar a Sweets en lo que pudieran. Me pasé un mes en la ciudad de las luces, y al volver, la situación parecía que había mejorada un poco: Sweets había dejado la psicología temporalmente y trabajaba junto a Gordon en un hotel de ayudante de cocina. Mientras, en el Jeffersonian, se habían tenido que volcar en el trabajo para olvidar aquel trágico acontecimiento.

De estos sucesos habían pasad ya casi siete meses, y todos habíamos logrado superarlo, incluso Sweets, que había vuelto de nuevo a la psicología, aunque estaba siendo tratado porque aún tenía algunos trastornos que a veces brotaban, por lo que Gordon se había ofrecido a ser su psicólogo, algo que a Sweets le costó aceptar, pero que, por insistencia de todos, acabo tomando.

Ahora que era yo la que vivía un gran acontecimiento, los necesitaba a todos allí. Mi corazón iba a mil por horas, estaba nerviosa y muy ilusionada ante el nacimiento de mi bebé. No había querido saber el sexo del bebé, Hodgins y yo queríamos que fuese una sorpresa, y por ello, estaba aún más ansiosa por verle la carita. Me imaginaba a un bebé precioso, rollizo, sonrosadito, que haría las delicias de Hodgins y de mí. Aquel bebé que empujaba por ver el mundo nos llenaría de felicidad y terminaría de completar la gran alegría que vivíamos desde hace más de dos años cuando tomamos aquel viaje a París que cambiaría nuestras vidas.

Llegamos al hospital y mis contracciones aumentaban notablemente, sabía que nacería en cualquier momento. Con manos temblorosas, Hodgins me ayudó a bajar del coche. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poderlo ver, noté que su rostro estaba pálido y parecía muy nervioso. Eso no me ayudaba mucho a tranquilizarme, más bien, me angustiaba más.

- Vamos cariño, agárrate a mí, debemos entrar en el hospital- me dijo dándome la mano para caminar.  
- Hodgins, tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien- le dije dándole un tierno beso. De repente, me di cuenta que no había avisado a Brennan ni al resto, al estar tan asustada– Cielo, ¿has llamado a Booth y a Brennan?  
-Si, los llamé en cuanto te vi en casa completamente empapada. Le dije a Booth que avisara a los demás, supongo que deberán estar al llegar.

Inmediatamente, escuché varios coches aparcar y al girarme pude ver como Brennan salía corriendo de uno de ellos hacia donde yo estaba, seguida por Booth, que no se apartaba de ella. Del otro coche, creía ver, con algo menos de nitidez debido a la lejanía, a Cam y a Sweets.

- Ángela, ¿pero que hace todavía aquí? Vamos, tenemos que entrar ya- me dijo Brennan tomándome del brazo.  
- Sí, debemos entrar cuanto antes - dijo mi marido

Al llegar, pudimos observar un gran tumulto de enfermeras que iban y venían de un lado para otro sin control alguno, los teléfonos sonaban sin parar, y la sala de espera estaba completamente llena de pacientes desesperados por ser atendidos.  
Me asusté mucho, más aún de lo que ya estaba, pero Hodgins me calmó, susurrándome un cálido y cariñoso "todo saldrá bien, cariño".

Avisamos a la enfermera, quien se encargó de buscar una silla de ruedas para que me pudiesen llevar hasta la sala donde estaban las futuras madres esperando a que hubiesen dilatado lo suficiente como para poder ser intervenida.  
Ya que a esa sala solo podía pasar una persona, le pedí a Brennan que entrara conmigo, ya que sabía que si se lo pedía a Hodgins, acabaría teniéndolo que tranquilizar yo a él, y en esos momentos era lo que menos necesitaba.

- Claro Ángela, me encantaría acompañarte durante los momentos previos al parto.

Así, nos dirigimos a la habitación donde, con su ayuda, me tumbé en la cama que me habían asignado. Mientras, Hodgins se encargaba de dar todos los datos necesarios, a la enfermera, para mí ingreso.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Ángela? - me preguntó mi amiga  
- Con mucho dolor, las contracciones cada vez son más continuas. Estoy nerviosa y expectante, tengo muchas ganas de tenerlo entre mis brazos.  
- Vas a ser una gran madre. Durante estos días te has preocupado mucho por cuidarte para que tu bebé naciese sano, y siempre que hablabas de tu futura maternidad lo hacías con un brillo especial en tus ojos.  
- Muchas gracias por tus palabras cariño, en estos momentos es lo que necesitaba. La razón por la que te elegí a ti en lugar de a Hodgins es que al racionalizarlo todo hasta tal punto que a veces no llego a comprenderte, te alejas de los sentimientos, y aunque esto no es bueno, en mi estado, me permite conocer la realidad gracias a ti.

En ese momento escuchamos varios pasos acercarse hacia la habitación, y la enfermera entró.

- Vamos a ver si ha dilatado lo suficiente - dijo la enfermera mientras caminaba con paso decidido hasta la cama en la que me encontraba reclinada- Debemos llevarla a paritorio ya, ha dilatado 9 centímetros, es la hora.

De este modo me despedí de Brennan y la doctora me acompañó, en la cama, hasta la sala donde me esperaba la matrona que me asistiría en el parto.  
Al girar el rostro pude ver a Hodgins, que me esperaba en la habitación. Me cogió de la mano y ya no me la volvió a soltar en todo el parto.

Fueron tres largas e intensas horas de dolor y de deseos de tener a mi hijo entre mis brazos. El parto fue bastante bien, y el bebé nació perfectamente .

- ¿Qué es doctora?- le pregunté mientras me fijaba en el gesto de emoción de Hodgins.  
- Es una niña de 3'250 kg y 48 cm. Ha nacido sana- dijo mientras me la acercaba para dejarla sobre mí.

Al ver su carita todo mi mundo desapareció, y solo tuve ojos para aquella pequeña de ojos azules y cabello oscuro.  
Era muy gordita, y sus ojos me recordaban a Hodgins, era como si a través de sus ojos pudiera ver los de él.

De repente, el papá de mi bebé me sacó de mi burbuja:  
- Es preciosa cariño, se parece mucho a ti- me dijo mientas miraba con dulzura a nuestra niña y me daba un tierno beso en la frente.  
- Los ojos son claros como los tuyos. Es una niña preciosa, es nuestra pequeña princesita.  
- Debería llamarse Sarah, que en hebreo significa "princesa".  
- Me gusta. Bienvenida al mundo Sarah- le dije mirando aquellos ojos que tanta ternura y felicidad me transmitían. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a mis dedos, como si quisiese decirme "gracias mamá".


End file.
